Talk:Marry the Night (song)
i saw somethin about this song a little while ago, but I kinda brushed it off because i aasumed it was fake info. i'll try and dig it up. http://-dylan.tumblr.com/post/3221925694 That was posted at least no or before Feb 10. Also http://twitter.com/gagalooinsider/status/35873176701374464 however, these are leaks so according to the Gp polocies... Well, those are exactly "leaks". They're just "insider" information, which is often sketchy. hEyyy XxMjF 02:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Possible new marry the night lyrics? Nothing is too cool, to take me from you New York is not just a tan that you’ll never loose Love is the new denim or black skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic Get ginger ready, climb to El Camino front ...won’t poke holes in the seats with my heals ‘cause that’s where we make love come on and run, turn on the car and run Marry The Night Lyrics Why do people keep changing the lyrics to the end of this song from "Explode" to "Explore"? I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna burn a hole in the road I'm gonna marry the night Leave nothing on these streets to explode "Explode" vs "Explore". "Explode" is what I hear in the song, and "Explode" is what is written inside the "Born This Way" booklet within the lyrics for "Marry The Night". ShaneMonster 08:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering about this myself. The first two choruses are "Explore," per the booklet. However, the booklet uses "Explode" on the final chorus. I think that if you listen to the song, it could really pass as either. Is it possible that that's a typo in the booklet? I'm pretty sure it has happened before. But there is the fact that in the final chorus, "I'm not gonna cry anymore" changes to "I'm gonna burn a hole in the road," which could explain the change from "explore" to "explode." I'm not sure we can definitively say either for now. :Csax64 23:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Video Release Date Has a release date for the video been announced yet? HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Interscope Promotion wrote the following on their Twitter 5 hours ago: :"To Be Clear the single lands today via efolio to US radio at 9AM Pacific . Video coming soon don't have a specific date. #MarryTheNight." :hEyyy XxMjF 21:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::According to Universal Music the answer is : end of November. Might be sooner or later but this is what they had to say about it. We might know about it more on November 23rd as it's the airdate of the Gaga special on ABC. Also, keep in mind that everything related to Gaga, it's hard to know for sure. ::M!KÆL 21:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Remixes Has anyone heard if a remix album featuring the MTN remixes will be released? HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Fernando Garibay Remix Was a Fernando Garibay Remix ever released? On the tracklist image from the cd Gaga released before the album came out, it said Marry the Night (Fernando Garibay Remix) as a bonus track. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Music video When Gaga answers to the nurse : "Juste un petit peu de la musique", the song played in the background is the first movement of Beethoven Sonata No. 8 ; I think we can include it in the article, as was done in Born This Way's video, with Bernard Herrmann's Vertigo theme. GOCЭЯ1. (talk) 15:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC)